


At the Turn of a Century

by flecksofpoppy



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Community: drabblefix, Gen, Grell Is a Troll, Grelliam, M/M, New Year's Resolutions, Prompt Fic, Quintuple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 00:58:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/628481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flecksofpoppy/pseuds/flecksofpoppy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little something written for drabblefix based on the prompt, <i>resolutions.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	At the Turn of a Century

Reapers don't tend to make resolutions for each new year. Time passes so quickly for them, that it seems almost pointless to make dramatic promises.

It's when centuries turn that reapers turn as silly as humans for an evening of festivity, making grandiose promises to themselves. However, it's never made much sense to William to make resolutions, since there are very few things that actually change in their line of work.

He made one promise in 1799 which was to be an exemplary reaper. He didn't need an occasion like a new century to make it, but someone who wouldn't accept "nothing" for an answer had pestered him enough that he had to say something.

Grell, on the other hand, makes a resolution every year.

"Oh darling, here I am, a lady following your orders and attempting to keep that _integrity_ you're always prattling on about. And yet," Grell swoons, "you refuse me at every turn, my love."

_"Resolutions are ridiculous," Will always responds, most likely with a push of his glasses up his nose. "You're foolish for indulging in such frivolous whims."_

_"So then," Grell says, smiling sweetly at 11:55 p.m. in the year 1899 as they stand in a gaily decorated ballroom, "what's your resolution this century, my sweet William?"_

_"I don't have one, Sutcliff, as always."_

_"Oh, but Will, it's a new _century...even you could couldn't be so dull as to--"__

__"To be an exemplary reaper."_ _

__"William, really," Grell sighs._ _

__"And yours?"_ _

__"Oh," Grell sings, smiling sweetly with those _teeth, "the same as always my love."__ _

___"You would be best advised to find another."_ _ _

___"I'm afraid that shan't happen until I fulfill my own!"_ _ _

___"If I let you," Will sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose, "will you bloody well stop this nonsense year after year?"_ _ _

___"Of course my darling. I've only ever--"_ _ _

___Will is expecting Grell's teeth to nick his lip -- much in the same well Grell's existence has been nicking his psyche since they graduated -- but he finds them rather soft._ _ _

___"But it hasn't struck midnight yet!" Grell breathes as they part from the kiss._ _ _

___Might as well take care of two centuries._ _ _

___"There, Sutcliff," Will sniffs, stepping away and ignoring the tingle in his fingers from how silky Grell's hair actually is. "You've fulfilled your resolution until 2100. Now cease in your pestering for my...attentions."_ _ _

___"Oh, Will," Grell laughs delicately, "is that what you think my resolution has been every year?"_ _ _

___Will can feel the unwanted blush crawling up his face, and he frowns._ _ _

____"And what's your resolution for the nineteenth century, William? For mine is to snog you, and you wouldn't want me to fail in my resolve, would you darling?"_ _ _ _

____"Well, then what is it?" he can't help but ask._ _ _ _

____"To be an exemplary reaper of course," Grell purrs. "Now do forget these silly notions. Resolutions are absurd my darling, and I believe it's just struck midnight."_ _ _ _

____Reapers don't make resolutions; but occasionally, new centuries bring new promises._ _ _ _


End file.
